1. Field of the Invention
Combination sweeper and vacuum cleaner for swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a tool for concurrently sweeping and vacuuming a pool to remove foreign solid material therefrom.
In the prior art many tools for the cleaning of swimming pools have been proposed. Most of these devices of the prior art are distinguishable into sweepers for the collection of debris, dust and refuse accumulated on the underwater surfaces of the pool; and into vacuum heads for the removal of the collected contaminants.
Attempts at combination tools have been unsuccessful since the operation of the sweeping devices included therein tended, at least under some operating conditions, to move accumulated debris away from the vacuum pick-up chamber, rather than into it.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the instant invention to disclose the construction and use of a novel pool cleaning tool wherein the functions of the pool sweeper and the pool vacuum are combined into a compact highly efficient unit.
It is further object of the invention to provide in such a tool sweeping brushes of a rotary type whose action propels accumulated debris into the vacuum chamber of the tool regardless of the direction of travel of the tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide means in a tool of the character described for the rotation of such brushes that are illustrated as a gear train connected to endless track belts in the base of the tool.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a combination tool for the collection and removal of solid matter from swimming pool surfaces which is simple to manufacture and easy to use.